


Day 10: Wax Play

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Meteora's Kinktober 2k18 Collection [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Stiles loves the feeling of hot wax being dripped and poured all over him. Derek is a little hesitant to go along at first, but once he see the way Stiles reacts he starts to see the appeal.





	Day 10: Wax Play

**Author's Note:**

> Word to the wise, if you ever decide to try wax play do your research first. Different candles melt at different temperatures and some can get hot enough to burn you. Also keep a pitcher of water or a fire extinguisher nearby lol

Stiles laid on his stomach in the middle of Derek’s bed. The wolf was seated on the edge, a few candles in his hand as he read the little labels stuck to the outside of them. Stiles was naked, his arms crossed under his chin as he waited. Derek still wore his boxers, not entirely comfortable being naked around hot wax just yet.

“Dude, seriously? We’ve been over this a million times. Light one and let’s get this show on the road.” Stiles said with a frustrated groan. Derek had been reading and re-reading the instructions for three minutes and at this rate Stiles’ hard-on was going to start going down from boredom. Okay that was a lie, but it could happen, right?

“Doing this to yourself is different than having me do it. Excuse me for wanting to read the directions first.” Derek mumbled with a roll of his eyes. “Back or front?” He asked, finally reaching to set down one of the candles and pick up the lighter on his night stand.

“Back for now.” Stiles said with a smirk. “Don’t worry, it’s soy based wax, if it gets on the bedding it’ll come out easy.” He assured, squirming a little as he watched Derek light the first candle, it was baby blue and had the faintest hint of a vanilla scent.  

Derek snorted at that. “I’m not going to get any on the bed.” He said, watching the way the was blue wax melted a few moments before turning to sit a bit closer to Stiles now. “Ready?”

Stiles grinned up at him. “Have at me, big guy.” He said, stretching before settling back to wait. He let his eyes slip closed, anticipation building.

The first splash of wax came on his left shoulder blade. A quick little line dropped from high enough that it barely warranted a gasp. He bit his lower lip out of frustration, breathing out through his nose before speaking. “Hold the candle closer. I barely felt that.” He instructed.

The next stripe came on the right shoulder blade. Heat spread where it hit, making him shudder. His hips jerked from it, making his cock rub against the soft blanket beneath him. “That’s more like it. Closer.”

Derek did as asked, making the next line cross over the first on Stiles’ left shoulder.

This time Stiles moaned, back arching against the heat and mild sting he felt there. His cock throbbed at the jolt of pleasure he felt from it.  

Derek kept making little crisscrossed lines up and down Stiles’ back, marveling at the way the skin around them turned a faint pink. The way Stiles writhed and moaned from it. After a few minutes, he set the candle aside before starting to peel the cooled wax away.

Stiles gasped at the feel of blunt nails moving over the warmed and slightly raw flesh of his back. “F-fuck. Why are you stopping?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at Derek, who blinked down at him.

“I’m running out of room.” He said with a tilt of his head.

“So, start on the front?” Stiles countered before rolling onto his back and winking at the wolf.

This time Derek groaned, palming himself through his boxers. “Can’t I just fuck you already.”

“You could do both.” Stiles argued, spreading his legs and showing off the plug he’d been wearing since before they started. “Come on, Derek. No way I’m gonna last long. Fuck me and let me enjoy a little more of that candle.” He said before reaching down and wrapping those long fingers around his cock, giving it a lazy stroke that made him moan softly.

Derek huffed at that before leaning down and bringing their lips together in a rough kiss. When he pulled away he quickly moved to stand, shucking off his boxers and grabbing a bottle of lube from the night stand.

Stiles moved closer to the edge of the bed. Removing the plug with a gasp, he tossed it aside before pulling Derek back over to him. He grabbed the lube from the wolfs hands and opening it himself.

It was cold hitting Derek’s skin and he let out a growl before pushing Stiles’ hand away and moving to climb between his legs.

Before Stiles could react, Derek was lifting his legs, guiding them to wrap around his hips, and sliding into him. Stiles was about to complain, when Derek leaned forward and grabbed the candle. He held it over Stiles’ chest, looking him in the eyes before pouring a thick line of blissfully hot wax over his chest.

Stiles moaned loudly, body arching at the combined sensation of Derek starting to move inside him and the hot wax stinging and heating his skin pleasantly. It was so much better than anything he’d been able to do to himself. Better than he’d imagined.

Another hot stripe made his body spasm, clenching around Derek’s cock a moment and making the both of them gasp. Derek didn’t wait for the line to cool like he had with the others, he made another, this one on Stiles’ stomach.  

His whole body shuddered from it, cock twitching and body clenching around Derek’s cock as he continued to fuck Stiles.

Derek’s pace picked up, the wolf’s movements growing desperate as he grew closer. He made another line across Stiles’ Stomach before putting the candle back on the night stand and leaning down to capture the humans lips in another kiss. His now free hand coming to wrap around Stiles’ neglected cock and stroke him in time with his own movements.

It only took two quick tugs and he was cumming with a muffled moan all over Derek’s hand and both of their stomachs.

Derek managed to hold on until the last clench of Stiles’ body, cumming with a groan and his face buried in Stiles’ neck.

They laid there a while, one of Stiles’ hand playing with Derek’s hair as they both calmed down.

“See why I like it now?” Stiles asked, voice giving away that he was still feeling floaty from it all.

“I think so, yeah.” Derek conceded.

Stiles chuckled. “We are so doing this again.” he said smugly.

Derek cracked a smile at that, but said nothing. He was already planning the next time out. And he was going to take his time with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
